Contingência
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Eu não sabia quem ela era e ela não sabia quem eu era. Talvez ela pudesse se tornar minha e nós pudéssemos ter um bebê bonito, uma casa, um cachorro... Nós iríamos viajar o mundo. Mas eu nunca mais a vi depois daquele dia, então talvez não. UA.


**N/A: Eu estava ouvindo a música Maybe, da banda Isbells, e só pensei que ela era tão linda que merecia uma história só para ela. Foi aí que **_**Contingência**_** surgiu. Não curti muito o rumo da história, achando que tudo ficou corrido demais, mas resolvi postá-la do mesmo jeito porque fazia tempo que não postava nada pra vocês lerem. Espero que gostem, apesar de tudo.**

**Aliás, eu criei um Ask no caso de vocês terem dúvida sobre qualquer coisa quanto a mim ou minhas histórias e não terem nem Twitter nem Facebook. O link está no meu perfil! Chequem-no e não sejam tímidos(as). (:**

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem. Toda a gloria de tê-los é da Steph.

**Ship: **Edward/Bella.

**Censura: **M — 16.

* * *

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Quando eu resolvi me mudar para Forks, sair de Nova York e voltar para a cidade onde eu passara a minha infância, jamais imaginei que algo de incrível pudesse acontecer comigo. Eu era somente um músico desempregado tentando arrumar alguma perspectiva de vida. Eu queria um emprego que pagasse para eu conseguir comer e passar um pouco de tempo com a minha família, nada incrível demais. Depois de um tempo em Forks, eu finalmente consegui um emprego como garçom. Não foi algo fácil, levando em consideração a quantidade de restaurantes que havia nessa cidade. Nós sequer tínhamos um McDonald's.

Mas Sue, a dona do restaurante, conhecia minha família desde sempre... então ela resolveu me dar uma mãozinha.

Esme, minha mãe, estava radiante que eu estava de volta para casa. Ela não se importava que eu estivesse sem um tostão no bolso e sem nenhuma perspectiva para o futuro. Esme simplesmente estava feliz porque um dos seus filhos voltara para casa, enquanto os outros dois permaneciam longe. Alice, minha irmã, morava em Los Angeles. Ela era uma estilista que costumava vestir famosos e ganhava muito dinheiro com isso. Além disso, pelas últimas notícias que eu ouvira, Alice estava namorando um ator francês que atualmente morava aqui, nos EUA. Já Emmett, meu irmão mais velho, morava em Seattle. Ele era jogador de futebol profissional e estava esperando um bebê junto com sua mulher, Rosalie. Rosie era dona de uma oficina e ela e Emmett se conheceram quando ela consertou o carro dele. Eles estavam felizes.

Minha mãe estava feliz por Allie e Em, mas ela ficaria ainda mais feliz se eles estivessem felizes morando perto dela. Por isso, quando contei a Esme que estava voltando para casa, ela fez questão de organizar uma festa de boas-vindas para mim. Meu pai, Carlisle, não parecia tão contente por eu estar trabalhando como garçom, mas parecia estar feliz por eu estar morando em casa de volta.

Assim que você sai de casa, o sonho de seus pais é que você volte.

Todos esses fatores tinham acarretado na cena que estava acontecendo no jardim da minha casa. Esme estava ansiosa para me apresentar para todas as pessoas que ela havia convidado para a minha festa, como se eu não conhecesse ninguém. É verdade que eu não via essas pessoas desde o ensino médio, mas eu ainda me lembrava de cada um deles. Mas isso faria minha mãe feliz e eu queria vê-la feliz, portanto procurei deixar um sorriso estampado no meu rosto e tentei não deixá-lo morrer quando me perguntavam por que eu havia deixado minha vida em Nova York para voltar para Forks e trabalhar como garçom.

Depois de ter feito a vontade de minha mãe e ter apertado a mão de cada pessoa que viera na minha festa de boas-vindas, eu me esgueirei para longe dos convidados. Passei por algumas árvores e andei até o riacho que havia perto da minha casa, ansioso por fumar um cigarro. Coloquei meus óculos escuros e coloquei um cigarro na minha boca, colocando minha mão na frente dele para rebater o vento de um jeito que eu finalmente pudesse acendê-lo.

Foi nesse momento que eu a vi. Eu olhei para cima e lá estava ela, do outro lado do riacho.

Ela estava usando um vestido preto com a barra molhada, que provavelmente ficara assim quando a moça atravessara o riacho. Os pés dela estavam descalços e eu podia ver sapatilhas azuis ao seu lado. Era um daqueles raros dias em que se fazia sol em Forks e a moça cobria seus olhos dele, tentando enxergar algo no céu. Seu cabelo chocolate estava solto e ondulava sobre seus ombros. Sua franja estava dividida, presa dos lados de sua cabeça com presilhas pretas. Ela não parecia usar batom — então era provável que seus lábios fossem naturalmente rosados.

Meu cigarro caiu de minha boca e tocou a grama antes que eu pudesse alcançá-lo no ar. Era o último cigarro que eu tinha e, se eu não quisesse fumá-lo estando sujo de terra, eu teria que buscar outro no meu quarto. Suspirando de irritação, peguei o cigarro do chão e o guardei no meu bolso para jogá-lo no lixo quando eu voltasse para casa. Olhei para a moça novamente.

— Olá? — eu fiz, ansioso por saber quem ela era. Eu nunca a vira antes e ela não tinha cara de ser uma _serial killer_, mas era sempre bom se certificar antes de tomar conclusões precipitadas.

A moça olhou rapidamente para mim. A armação dourada e fina de seus óculos brilhou contra o sol e somente assim eu consegui ver que ela usava um. Se o seu modo de vestir fazia com que ela parecesse uma garota inocente, o seu modo de mover me mostrava que ela era quase selvagem. Não selvagem de um jeito sexual, embora minha libido achasse que sim; era algo selvagem de espirito.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou, parecendo um pouco assustada. Observei-a olhar para os lados, como se estivesse em busca de algo que pudesse tacar em mim caso eu fosse algum tipo de tarado.

— Eu sou Edward. Edward Cullen — disse, como se isso significasse alguma coisa.

Pareceu significar para ela.

— Ah — ela fez, relaxando um pouco. — Então você é o Edward. — Um pequeno sorriso cresceu em seus lábios.

— Você me conhece? — Não consegui deixar de perguntar.

— Não pessoalmente, mas eu estava na sua festa. — Um sorriso travesso surgiu em seu rosto.

— Uma penetra? — perguntei, levantando uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

A moça fez cara de ofendida.

— Claro que não.

Coloquei minhas mãos em meus bolsos meio desajeitadamente. Pela primeira vez eu estava tímido em frente a uma mulher. Essa era uma experiência assustadora. Resolvi voltar a puxar assunto, na esperança de disfarçar meu nervosismo.

— O que você estava procurando? — perguntei, me referindo a hora em que ela encarava o céu.

— Os pássaros costumam voar quando faz sol. Eu só queria vê-los. — Ela encolheu um pouco os ombros. — Não faz muito sol aqui em Forks.

Algo passou por minha mente.

— Posso esperar para vê-los junto com você? — perguntei. Ela me observou com uma expressão suspeita. — Eu estou um pouco cheio daquela festa — disse sinceramente. — Só queria uma pausa. — Então, instantaneamente, sua expressão mudou para entendimento e compaixão. Algo me dizia que ela também se sentia desconfortável sendo o centro das atenções.

— Claro. — Ela se aproximou alguns passos da margem do rio. — Você quer ajuda para atravessar?

Eu sorri, grato por sua predisposição em ser prestativa.

— Eu posso lidar com isso, mas obrigado.

Eu tirei meus sapatos e minhas meias e arregacei minhas calças jeans até o meu joelho. Acabei molhando-as do mesmo modo quando atravessei o rio. Eu estava ao lado dela e ela me observava. O barulho atrás de nós nos assustou. Eu olhei para trás e acompanhei o movimento, olhando para cima em seguida. Os pássaros haviam saído do meio das árvores e alçado voo em direção ao céu, onde ela olhava anteriormente. Ouvi seu riso alegre e abaixei meus olhos, vendo que ela tinha seguido meus movimentos e agora mesmo encarava os pássaros voando no céu. Quando eles se foram, ela finalmente voltou a me encarar.

— Uau — ela suspirou. — Isso foi incrível.

Eu olhava para ela quando concordei.

— Então o que nós fazemos agora? Você quer voltar para a sua festa? — ela me perguntou.

— Você se importa se ficarmos aqui mais um pouco?

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, sinalizando que não.

Meu peito subiu e desceu quando suspirei de alívio.

Nós nos sentamos na grama, com nossas roupas molhadas e sem palavras. Até que eu comecei a falar sobre minha vida. Eu nunca fora muito vocal, mas algo nela fazia com que eu soltasse a minha língua. Contei sobre como era morar em Nova York e como foi estudar Música lá. Contei das festas com drogas, das bebidas e do cigarro. Ela não veio com aquela merda de "você sabe que isso vai te matar, não é?" quando eu disse que não conseguira largar o cigarro ainda, embora estivesse trabalhando nisso. Já as bebidas, as festas e as drogas eram passado. O único momento em que ela me interrompeu foi quando comecei a me sentir muito culpado por toda essa coisa de adolescente rebelde em que eu me transformara na faculdade. Ela disse que já havia fumado maconha quando estava na faculdade. Ela havia comprado um brownie e o comido, sem saber que havia maconha nele. Nós rimos disso, e mais ainda quando ela disse que não se lembrava da maior parte daquele dia até hoje. Mas eu também disse a ela que costumava ser um nerd estudioso no colegial. Era para eu me sentir estranho contando tudo isso para ela, mas na verdade eu me sentia okay. Também lhe contei sobre como vim parar em Forks. A gravadora com quem eu assinara um contrato para lançar um CD havia falido e eu estava sem nenhum tostão, trabalhando como garçom. Eu ainda amava a música com todo o meu coração, mas não queria mais ser famoso.

Eu estava indeciso sobre tudo nesse momento e ela pareceu compreender.

Ela pegou minha mão e a segurou.

— Tudo vai ficar bem, Edward.

Olhando dentro daqueles olhos castanhos, tudo o que eu podia pensar podia ser resumido a uma frase.

— Você tem namorado? — perguntei a ela.

Ela riu, meio desconfortável.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

— Uma pergunta movida pela curiosidade — respondi e sorri em seguida, tentado não parecer muito bizarro.

— Houve um recentemente, mas... Não.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida.

— Eu vou te beijar agora, moça — eu sussurrei. Aproximei-me dela de modo lento o suficiente para que ela me impedisse de continuar com aquilo caso não desejasse. Vi seus olhos focados em meus lábios. Eu a beijei. Forte. Minha boca grudou na sua de modo sôfrego. Nossos narizes se espremeram por um momento, até que eu entortei minha cabeça alguns centímetros para o lado. Senti as mãos dela no meu cabelo e isso me deu mais liberdade. Uma de minhas mãos entraram e seu cabelo e a outra em sua cintura, puxando seu corpo para mais perto do meu.

De jeito nenhum ela não tinha percebido minha ereção. Mesmo contra o tecido grosso do brim ela podia senti-la. Eu fiquei um pouco receoso que isso a assustasse, mas tudo o que ela fez foi mover seu corpo para mais perto do meu, esfregando seus quadris contra a minha ereção, fazendo com que eu perdesse a minha cabeça. Eu rolei, fazendo com que ela ficasse com as costas encostadas contra a grama. Ouvi seu gemido suave e, quando me afastei para olhá-la, ela tinha tirado seus óculos. Encarei-a, transpassando seu olhar.

— Edward... — ela sussurrou, seus quadris ainda contra os meus.

— Eu quero fazer amor com você — sussurrei para ela.

— Você precisa chegar mais perto que isso então — ele murmurou suavemente. Ela disse sim.

Com meu coração batendo descompassadamente e minhas mãos desajeitadas, desci sua calcinha por suas pernas. Ela desabotoou meus jeans e desceu os escorregou um pouco pelas minhas coxas. Eu estava prestes a dar o primeiro impulso contra seus quadris quando me lembrei.

— Porra — eu grunhi, com raiva de mim mesmo. — Eu não tenho preservativo.

Ela suspirou e enfiou a mão dentro de seu vestido. Percebi que havia um bolso interno nele.

— Sem luvas, sem amor — ela me disse, entregando a camisinha.

Murmurei, grato, contra o seu ouvido. Depois de rasgar a embalagem com meus dentes, desenrolei o preservativo em volta do meu pênis e meus quadris se encontraram com os dela. Eu estava no céu. Eu era um daqueles pássaros, voando contra o sol, sentindo o calor batendo contra mim. Ela estava molhada pra caralho. Ela era como uma prece contra meus lábios. Beijei-a, puxando mais contra mim. Suas mãos escorregaram pela minha bunda e eu ri um pouco, feliz. Beijei seu ombro quando eu estava perto de vir. Tudo estava sendo muito rápido, mas não era como se algum de nós dois pudesse evitar. Sabendo que eu não duraria mais que alguns segundos, deslizei minha mão por entre as pernas dela e fiz movimentos circulares com o meu dedão contra o seu clitóris. Suas pernas se enrolaram na minha cintura e ela mordeu o lábio, seus olhos se arregalando. Eu ia e vinha rapidamente. Diminui por alguns segundos o ritmo, tentando retardar meu orgasmo, mas ele foi imbatível. Eu comecei a gozar e aumentei o vai-e-vem inconscientemente. Meu dedo não parava de se mover contra o clitóris dela.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e me obriguei a não gritar, mas eu já tinha virado gelatina em suas mãos. Foi quando fechei meus olhos pelo tamanho do prazer que vinha até mim que ela gozou. Ela veio contra mim, apertando-se a minha volta. Ambos estávamos arfantes e eu não sabia o que seria de nós, mas estava ansioso para descobrir.

Eu não sabia quem ela era e ela praticamente não sabia quem eu era. Talvez ela pudesse se tornar minha e nós pudéssemos ter um bebê bonito, uma casa, um cachorro... Nós iríamos viajar o mundo. Naquele momento eu não era mais um músico desempregado ou um garçom. Naquele momento eu só era o cara mais sortudo de todo o fodido mundo por ter encontrado aquele mulher e ter feito amor com ela. Eu queria pertencer a ela. Tudo o que eu enxergava era a possibilidade de um destino juntos para nós.

Eu nos virei e, lentamente, saí de dentro dela. Ela estava encostada sobre o meu peito e seu corpo se mexia conforme eu respirava. Acariciei meu maxilar com minha mão e olhei bem fundo nos olhos dela.

— Quem é você? — eu perguntei, fascinado.

Ela sorriu para mim e não respondeu. Em vez disso, ela inclinou sua cabeça para baixo e me beijou novamente. Nós dois estávamos cansados por causa da rapidez com que tudo acontecera e eu a ouvi bocejar. Sem pensar muito sobre isso, fiz com que ela se deitasse ao meu lado e usei meu braço como travesseiro para ela. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que ela dormisse e um segundo depois dela eu havia cochilado também.

Quando eu acordei, não havia nada ao meu lado. O sol estava quase se pondo e a grama ao meu lado amassada era tudo o que indicava que ela havia estado ali mesmo. Por um primeiro momento eu procurei por ela ali. Depois, quando não a encontrei, corri até a minha casa, na esperança que ela tivesse voltado para a festa.

Esme estava preocupada, perguntando onde eu estava e, depois de jogar uma meia verdade sobre ela, dizendo que eu havia ido fumar, perguntei pela moça. Eu a descrevi e tive vontade de vomitar quando Esme disse que não havia visto ninguém com essa descrição na minha festa. Perguntei ao meu pai também e a resposta dele foi a mesma que a da minha mãe. Ninguém naquele maldito lugar usava um vestido preto.

Um segundo atrás eu estava com a sorte em minhas mãos e agora eu não tinha nada. Todas as possibilidades ruins sobre o meu futuro, aquelas que eu não havia imaginado, me atingiram com um baque e fizeram com que eu desse um passo para trás em busca de equilíbrio.

Os dias que sucederam aqueles passaram em branco para mim. Eu ia para o trabalho e depois voltava para casa. Não via televisão, saia para beber ou qualquer coisa assim. Fumava muito, também. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era sobre como havia sido burro por ter dormido e ter dado uma chance dela partir sem antes conversar comigo. Eu também pensava no porquê de ela ter fugido. Eu estava exausto. Exaurido. Por isso, quando resolvi mudar meu caminho habitual e passar pela biblioteca municipal de Forks, não foi mais que acaso. Eu queria um livro que me distraísse e me fizesse parar de pensar em toda aquela merda.

Eu estava com o meu uniforme de trabalho ainda quando entrei na biblioteca — camisa branca, calças e sapatos pretos. Peguei alguns livros que eu gostava e fui até o balcão. Eu tinha um cadastro nessa biblioteca, feito na minha época de escola. Tudo o que eu podia esperar é que ele ainda estivesse valendo. Coloquei os meus livros no balcão e encarei a moça, quase caindo de costas ao ver _quem_ ela era.

— Olá — eu murmurei, estupefato.

Não deu tempo de ela responder porque ao meu lado passou uma senhora robusta e sorridente, que falou que ela. A senhora pintava o seu cabelo de vermelho e usava uma blusa rosa-choque.

— Estou indo, Bella, querida. Até amanhã — a senhora disse.

— Tchau, sra. Cooper — Bella respondeu para ela, seu tom não mais alto que um sussurro.

— Bella? — eu fiz, usando o mesmo tom baixo que ela. — _Esse_ é o seu nome?

— Isabella — ela murmurou. — Mas todo mundo por aqui me chama de Bella.

Entre todas as coisas que eu podia fazer, escolhi perguntar algo que havia rodado em minha cabeça durante todos esses dias.

— Por que você partiu?

Bella desviou os olhos. Ela estava de blusa e calças dessa vez. Eu cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhar de cima dela. Achei que ela fosse desviar o assunto, por isso fiquei surpreso quando ela respondeu sinceramente.

— Eu fiquei insegura. — Ela encolheu os ombros mais um pouco. — Eu dormia com estranhos na faculdade, mas eu sempre estava bêbada. Ou eles estavam. Eu simplesmente não sabia a etiqueta a ser seguida quando você acordasse e nós dois finalmente tivéssemos percebido que fizemos sexo. Eu meio que surtei — ela confessou. — Então fui embora.

— Você quase me deixou louco — eu sussurrei, confessando também. — Passei todos esses dias me perguntando o que eu havia feito de errado que tivesse feito você ir embora.

— Sinto muito — ela disse.

— Eu não estou aqui pelas suas desculpas — falei suavemente. — Eu não estou te culpando ou algo assim. Eu só estava esperando... não sei, talvez acordar e voltar para a festa junto com você, comer um pouco e depois te convidar para jantar comigo no dia seguinte. Eu me senti perdido nesses dias. Eu gostei de você, Bella — sussurrei. — Você é esperta, responsável, engraçada... e linda. E eu espero que eu não tenha te assustado quando disse que você me deixou louco quando você partiu — adicionei no final.

Bella riu baixinho.

— Um pouquinho. Mas certamente é algo que possa ser contornado.

— Certo — eu falei, feliz. Olhei a minha volta. — Então é aqui que você se escondeu esse tempo todo.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— É aqui que eu _trabalho_.

Eu assenti. Ela realmente tinha cara de uma leitora, e eu não tinha achado isso apenas pelos óculos.

Quando eu tentei puxar uma conversa, Bella me ajudou. Ela me disse tudo o que eu quis saber. Descobri que, além dela trabalhar aqui, ela era filha do chefe de polícia. O que fazia dela Isabella _Swan_. Ela era filha única e havia estudado na Universidade de Washington. Escrita Criativa. Ela era realmente engraçada e linda e responsável e tudo o que eu havia julgado ser. Aproveitei esse tempo para tentar tirar a imagem estranha que ela possivelmente ganhou de mim quando resolvi perguntar por que ela havia me deixado, como se aquela merda fosse uma espécie de acusação. Bella era fantástica e nós estávamos nos divertindo. Mas então, repentinamente, me senti inseguro e atrapalhado ao despejar a minha próxima pergunta em cima dela, com medo de estar forçando um pouco a barra.

— Você gostaria de tomar um café comigo ou algo assim? Chá talvez? Um copo d'água?

Bella riu de novo.

— Eu aceito o café.

Eu sorri para ela, encantado que ela fosse sair comigo mesmo depois do meu comportamento vergonhoso.

— Eu estava com um pouco de medo de você não aceitar — confessei quando estávamos em direção ao café mais próximo. — Achei que você tivesse levado tudo aquilo como sexo casual e que me achasse um louco por ter perguntado por que você tinha me deixado. Sabe, você não me devia aquela resposta.

— Eu não devia — ela concordou.

— Mas você respondeu mesmo assim. — Franzi meu cenho.

— É porque eu também gostei de você, Edward — ela sussurrou, sorrindo, e tudo que eu pude ver a minha frente novamente foram possibilidades. Todos aqueles talvez sobre bebês, casa, cachorros, viagens...

Eu nunca previ, porém, que eu fosse escrever uma música sobre isso, que se chamaria _Maybe_. Nunca previ que ela faria sucesso, que seria lançada como _single_ e que eu ganharia um bom dinheiro com ela. Não previ que, no fim, tudo o que eu imaginara com Bella aconteceria e que nós usaríamos o dinheiro da música para abrir uma livraria-café em Port Angeles, cidade que ficava perto o suficiente de Forks para que pudéssemos visitar nossos pais quantas vezes quiséssemos, o que alegrou Esme.

Eu nunca previ que, depois de ter a sorte em minhas mãos e ter ficado com nada, a sorte voltaria para mim.

Mas foi isso que aconteceu.

* * *

**Reviews são _sempre_ bem-vindas.**


End file.
